


my terracotta heart

by poocherd



Series: 短篇集 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poocherd/pseuds/poocherd
Summary: 基本上是 請以你的名字呼喚我 的設定 但是其實我在寫這篇前沒看過書(現在看了) 應該只有一點點的感覺 所以當成純AU看也可以





	my terracotta heart

班起得晚了。昨天半夜那本小說看得著迷，是赫克斯借他的，一本關於太陽太大殺人的書，原本塞在褐色皮箱裡，小巧方正而沈重，連其他的行李都是班幫忙抬上來的，之前班以為赫克斯也是那種愛漂亮的都市人，帶著幾箱子的昂貴衣物來鄉下消磨炎炎夏日。

他們還沒那麼熟的時候，赫克斯話少，經常躲在陰影底的桌椅讀書抽菸、或看班打球，長假初始班與父親推車除草機整理莊園，韓答應花圃旁的空地由兒子使用，班找朋友架起了排球網，丈量場地需要的尺寸，等到完成便經常有附近的年輕人過來加入。班特別喜歡運動，他還在讀書，身高就遠遠高於同齡，還沒額外練出肌肉，四肢勻稱，骨骼輕盈，一手就能抓住球，光裸的上半身曬出紅印，汗水淋漓時背部與脖頸刺痛彷彿蛻皮般難受。

他沒有找過赫克斯，他以為赫克斯會自己加入的，即使沒有興趣好歹也應付下，畢竟班生長的環境裡人們都是緊密聯結的，赫克斯不像班認識的任何一個人。

赫克斯的下顎永遠光滑，薑黃頭髮往後梳理，短袖襯衫扣到第一顆釦子，他微笑時僅僅扯動嘴角，顫動幾下便繃緊雙唇，睫毛是極淡的美麗顏色。

韓說以前赫克斯小的時候都會來家裡渡過長假，兩家人出於某種模糊難以記起的原因成為摯交，自赫克斯雙親逝世後很長一段時間失聯，輾轉聽聞赫克斯被收養，或被送入教養機構，每次消息都斷在中途，去年莉亞靠著關係，重新找到在美國讀研究所的赫克斯。

班不禁想像很小時候，他自己還沒出生時，赫克斯的模樣，以及這些日子裡赫克斯還是不是他父母記憶裡的樣子，如果他們找回來是一個陌生的外人，是不是代表這些都白費力氣了。

這群打球的年輕人裡，有個手腳不乾淨，小動作特別多，班被弄得煩躁不已，要那個人滾，不知怎麼從叫罵演變成推搡，成群分成兩邊扭打，這種事情班是不會吃虧的，他清楚今天韓跟莉亞開車出門，傍晚前不會回來，打到別人捧著臉鼻血也止不住地跑了，班抬起頭，從瀏海間隙看到所有人以他為中心圍成圓，在遠處帶著恐懼沈默。

突然間人群向後退出空角，赫克斯拿著書走過來，他穿著一件淺藍色網球衫，把書夾在腋下，從口袋掏出手帕幫班擦臉，手帕染成紅色的，班瞥見草地上沾了很多血，正午太陽炎熱地使他暈眩。

赫克斯牽著他走回家裡，班注意到這個男人比自己要矮一些。

赫克斯帶著班回客房，這裡班以前偶爾會過來睡，有正面落地窗，此時最明亮，已經拉上了半邊窗簾，不至於過度燥熱，也讓房間不需要開燈就能看清，行李大多整理好了，班坐在沙發上從貼在臉頰的冰敷袋細縫偷看，衣櫃打開著曬去霉味，只有幾件單薄掛在衣架子的襯衫，其他箱子裡放滿了書，班注意到唱片播放機在矮桌上，赫克斯帶來的唱片不是班喜歡的年輕樂團，同樣不是他父母會聽的老氣歌手。

「還很腫，別放下來。」  
赫克斯為他換了一個冰袋。  
「好痛啊。」  
班喝了一口檸檬汁，他很熱，暈乎乎地。  
「你中暑了，陽光很毒，不要在外面待太久。」

他瞧著赫克斯從包裡找出藥膏，塗抹在自己被毛巾擦拭乾淨的背部，涼意撫慰了持續不斷地疼痛。  
「如果還要打球，記得擦點防曬乳。」  
班把整壺檸檬水喝了一半，感覺到透過打開玻璃窗透出的微風，裸露的肌膚都發紅著，赫克斯問他要不要回自己房間，班搖搖頭，那裡太亂，看著討厭。  
「都是你自己弄亂的。」  
赫克斯短促笑了，坐在另一邊沙發上讀書。

「你在看什麼？」  
「呃，我？」  
「對。」  
「詩。」  
「講什麼的？」  
「我不太會介紹……借你看吧。」  
「你不讀了？」  
「反正我已經看過很多次了，還有別的書。」

班從赫克斯手裡接過那本對他的手而言過小的書，翻回第一頁開始讀，赫克斯不拿其他書來看，在旁邊凝視著班的側臉，男孩無意識流著汗，從太陽穴滑進低頭時下巴渾圓的皺摺裡。

赫克斯張嘴，卻又不開口，反覆了幾次後，起身從牆角的皮箱裡翻找出唱片，他抽換了播放機裡的，讓音樂洩溢填補一些本該有言語充斥的部分，頭頂風扇發出微弱的聲響，他再轉過身去發現班向後仰著睡著了，微微開著嘴巴，雙唇泛著健康的紅潤，那本詩集被手掌壓在大腿上。

之後都沒有人過來打球了，班很失望，他總是沒有朋友，因為難以自製的情緒障礙，長大後慢慢能控制住，有時爆發卻把好不容易建立起的一切崩塌了。

「因為太陽太大了，我才打人的。」  
班趴在窗臺前，曬傷還沒好，開始脫皮，最不舒服的階段，他用手摳著胸口死皮，底下露出更白的新肉。

「你得了吧。」

赫克斯把他壓著的小說抽走，免得哪天班殺人了也說是太陽太大的關係。班很聰明，赫克斯以為班不看書，事實是班每天得花極大時間消耗體力，免得半夜因為亢奮失眠，班討厭吃藥，那讓腦袋變不靈活，學校的成績總是沒法提高，但是父母會逼他吃藥，他們家有時支離破碎，只不過赫克斯還沒發現。他對赫克斯嘮叨，輕易地給予出信任，赫克斯帶著細框眼睛寫報告，放下鋼筆過來撫摸班的頭髮，班的心跳從崩潰前的瘋狂紊亂奇異地轉為平靜。

「你需要運動。」  
「我知道，但是他們都走了。你可以教我嗎？你會什麼運動？」  
「我會打網球。」  
「真的？」  
「獎學金必須要有一門體育成績優異。但是你們家沒有網球場。」

班嘟起嘴。赫克斯的手離開了，房間還放著難聽的音樂，他哪裡也不想去。

 

未完

**Author's Note:**

> 他們看的小說是異鄉人


End file.
